Spice LukaXLen Ver
by Kirriri
Summary: We all know the story of Spice. Len the smexy playboy sleeps around with one desire, his sister. But what if his attention strays? Who's this new girl? Luka Megurine. Read to find out what happens ; Pairing: LukaXLen This is the alt. version of my original Spice fanfiction feat. RinXLen.


Ring . . . Ring . . . I groan rolling over towards the side table. The screen read Lilly. I shot a glance at Teto who lay next to me in bed. The clock reads 4 am. That silly ring tone echoed through my mind. "Hey Babe, what's up?" I ask running a finger through the red head's curly hair. She moaned in her sleep cuddling closer to me."So where did you run off to? And with who?" Came the snark reply. I sighed. Stupid blondes, so clingy."Lilly, Lilly. Calm down sweetie. I'm not anywhere. I'm at my friend's house, you remember um Gakupo right?" I ask. Tch. Lying was so easy. Those mushy girls would believe anything."Really? Your not lying are you?" She asked."Have I ever lied to you?" I make excuses just as readily as I know how to."Okay . . . Hey um Saturday my parents won't be home all night, not until Sunday evening. Do you uh want to spend the night?" She asked nervously. I smiled. It's just the one night stand that I look forward too."Sure. Hey I got to go, I'm tired I'll see you later okay?""Alright. Hey. I uh I love you." She stuttered. I smiled."I love you too." I lie. I hang up the phone and glance at Teto. She's sitting up giving me a suspicious look."Who was that?" She asked. I smiled."Oh it was my sis, Rin." I lied. She nodded as if that made total since."Oh alright.""Hey sorry honey but I have to go. My sis is harassing me to come home.""Oh really? That's too bad. Hey I love you. You love me too right? Only me?" She asked eagerly. I smiled pulling on my pants."Of course. I love you and only you." I smiled. It's so cliché to say you're my 'only'. She has no idea how many times I've said "I love you." But it's not like she knows she's just someone new to play with. This is just another fling, she was probably looking for one too, after all.Fully dressed now I stood up shouldering my school bag."See ya tomorrow Teto." I smirk walking out.10 minutes later I walked through my front door. Lucky for me my parents are out at work over seas. I was surprised to see Rin sitting on the couch. She jumped up rushing towards me putting a hand on my chest. I looked down at my twin sister."Len! Where were you? D- don't tell me you were with another girl." She scowled. I sighed shouldering her away. My hand balled up into a fist."Leave me alone Rin. Go to bed we have school. You shouldn't care what I do anyways." I groan."Of course I'll care! I'm your sister! And your my brother!" She yelled. I slammed my bedroom door close and collapse on my bed. Of course I'm only her 'brother'. I close my eyes to the welcoming of sleep.The next day at school I had a swarm of girl's bugging me. So at lunch I escaped to the school roof. I opened the door and gasped. It was Rin and . . . Kaito? Rin was laughing at something he said. I was shocked when he leaned down and their lips met. I cussed under my breath. I bunched my fist and punched the wall.Why was she with him? She's supposed to be looking at me only. I glance at my bloody knuckles and smile. I walk downstairs to the nurse's office. I walk in closing and locking the door behind me. No one was their but Meiko sensei, good."Sensei I'm hurt." I chided. She looked up at me shocked blushing."Oh! L- Len what is it?" She asked. I walked over to the window's and closed the blinds. Meiko gasped behind me."Guess." I muttered leaning over her. She wants my love she does. I know she does. So I will give, I'll give it all to her. I see it in her eyes, the lust. She feels it burning up the room. The taste of my spices is her's today. But just as our lips meet there was an unfamiliar voice."If you don't mind, please do this when someone's not in the room." Came the voice. A girl shoved the curtain to the bed aside."L- Luka San!" Meiko Sensei gasped. I smirked. The girl was cute. She looked weak but had a strong attitude towards others. Her pink hair was long and dangled in front of her eyes looking daring."Why? Are you jealous? I can give you a good time also if you'd like." I sauntered. To my surprised she blushed."No. Thank you." She growled stalking out of the room. I snickered glancing at Meiko. She didn't look to fun anymore."I'm leaving, see ya."After school I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to see Rin. I scrolled through my phone contacts lingering on Miku's name. Last minute I changed my mind and brought up a text message to Gakupo. "Hey I'm coming over, I'll be there soon." I typed. I made a beeline heading towards his house.Gakupo was my only guy friend. Everyone else was to delouse and hated me. For some reason Gakupo didn't care about my hobby, plus he had a girl friend anyways and I wasn't going to take her away from him. I climbed the stairs to his apartment, I didn't bother with knocking and just walked right in.My purple haired friend looked up and smiled. "Hey Len this is Luka, my girl friend." He said stepping to the side of the hall. I was shocked and the pink haired girl blushed."Oh. You've managed to get this girl?" I asked teasing him. It sorta bugged me. Luka realized I was staring at her and bluntly turned her head. Stubborn mule. I knew I promised myself I wouldn't take his girl but I was pretty tempted to. I'm irresistible, I can get anyone I want. Gakupo sighed."Thanks Len." He moaned. I flashed him a smile."Well I guess maybe I should just go." I said. Gakupo sighed."Luka has to go anyways so why don't you just stay?" He asked. I shook my head."Nah, you seem cranky anyways." I joked heading towards the door. Gakupo shrugged and I slowly strut out the door and walked down the stairs. I heard Gakupo's door open and farewells as Luka must be leaving. I glance over my shoulder to a surprise.The cascade of pink hair swirled around her as she plummeted down. She fell? I take a step back carefully catching her. Her weight sent me down to the ground. She looked down at me with a surprised look."O-Oh Len." She gasped."Are you stupid! You could have been really hurt! Are you okay?" I commanded. She nodded."Yeah, I- I'm sorry I just slipped . . ." Her gaze wandered to the place fall and she sighed. Then she seemed to realize she was on me and blushed. I laughed as she scrambled up."You sure you want to get up? I thought we could have some ya know fun." I told her with a wink. She blushed a deeper shade of red turning her head stubbornly."Ha. Very funny. If you don't mind I- I need to go home." Luka said turning away. Instinct pulled me up as I grabbed her wrist. She gave me a funny look. "W- what do you want?" She asked. My mind was blank. She really was pretty. I mean I've been with prettier girls but something about her . . . I dropped her wrist. What was I thinking!"Ha, it's nothing just wondering, ya know there's a pretty nice hotel around the corner." I said with a smirk trying to get rid of the stupid thoughts. Her blush returned."Funny. Now leave me alone! I want nothing to do with you!" She snapped running off. For some reason her words hurt. Really hurt. I ran a hand through my hair and trudged home.I woke up around noon. It took me a moment to remember it was Sunday. I picked up my phone. 1 missed call. 3 unread messages. They were all from Lilly. Oh that's right. I smiled. Today I could have fun. I snapped my phone closed and headed out the door. I got to her place pretty soon. I didn't bother going Len style and walking straight in. Not only was the blond there but a familiar pink haired fellow. The thoughts from yesterday evaded my mind again. Luka gave me a bewildered look.

"Lilly! Really? I'm tired of this I'm leaving." Luka shouted pushing past me.

"Luka! Wow drama queen much?" Lilly snapped. Bitch . . . I couldn't help but think watching Lilly.

"Ugh Len ignore her let's go." She said with a smile. I didn't think. I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. I tore off slamming the door behind me. Luka wasn't too far away. I caught up to her in no time and I grabbed her arm.

She spun around. Her cheeks were a bright red and she had tears in her eyes. My heart was pounding. "What! What do you want! Why can't you leave me alone?" Luka shouted. My grip tightened. Now really what was I doing? Is this what they call . . . love? A girl I hardly know, a girl who's my best friend's girl friend!

"Why are you crying?" I demanded to know. She gasped and hurried to wipe them away.

"It's nothing!" She cried.

"Tell me why!" I shouted. Bystanders gave us strange looks and some girls from school looked shocked. But I didn't care anymore.

"B- Because I think I may l- like you." She squeaked. My heart constricted. Was that good? Was that bad? It felt good! But my mind screamed that was bad.

"And?" I asked.

"W- when I found out you were going to see Lilly I was I got mad!" She exclaimed. I pushed myself close to her and pushed my lips to hers. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks a deeper red than I've ever seen them. Maybe I'm not so great with feelings and stuff. Experiece taught me to give that all up. Everyone else seems so displeasing after meeting Luka. Do I really need a heart breaker girl liker her?

But . . . I want her, she has to know that I do. So I'll give it all up for her. All the girls I miss around with. Maybe saying to love only one person isn't so cliché after all. I'll taste her spices.

"Don't worry. You never have to worry. Y- Your different from all those other girls. You don't just want to have sex with me. I- I love you, and nothing can change that! I- I never had to confess to a girl before, damn it." I groan. I could feel the heat on my cheeks. Luka smiled her hand weaved into mine.

"A- are you blushing?" She asked. I glared at her.

"N- no!" I exclaim. She giggled.

"Right! Well I believe you~" 


End file.
